


Curtains Shut

by Euphonnia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also Vicchan is alive, Anyways they're both rich and happy so that's a good thing, Burlesque AU, God yeah this is so sappy im sorry guys i cant write them anything but sappy i tried, Lingerie, M/M, They're married already!, and... things, blowjob, just some good Attic Cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphonnia/pseuds/Euphonnia
Summary: “You’re still as beautiful as you are back then,” Victor chirped, lifting the top up and having his eyes gloss over the old posters of Yuuri; drop dead gorgeous as he peered over his shoulder with a dark sultry grin on the image. Yuuri snorted in response, leaning in for a chaste kiss on Victor’s cheek before sitting beside him, pulling the framed posters off to the side.“It’s only been five years, Victor. I’m not ancient.” Yuuri playfully said in reply, looking over at him with his own smile on his lips.Written based off of @Phyxalia's Burlesque AU





	Curtains Shut

The floorboards whispered soft creaks as the weight of their bodies moved about in their attic, sunlight peering from the window that lit up the room. After years of marriage, they had grown into each other’s spaces, their belongings and presence filling every crevice of their house.

 

"Maybe a renovation would be good, replace everything with tiles." Victor pat his sweater as he followed Yuuri inside, looking around the neglected room.

 

The discussion had happened around a week ago, around when they were cleaning the house. Victor had been talking about the charity his company had been collaborating with for a month and Yuuri had a bright look in his eyes as he spoke about how much progress they were making, a cause that brought smiles to the people involved.

 

“I want to help, too! Let’s auction off the old things we have in the attic.”

 

How could Victor say no to such an endearing bout of passion especially when he looked at him like that?

 

Yuuri did try to tell him that he could handle picking what they needed to sell alone, but Victor just couldn’t stay a moment away from him. Not that he had anything else to do that time other than stopping Vicchan from eating his sweaters, after all.

 

He set the little excited puppy down on the floor, who immediately ran off and played around Yuuri's leg. He smiles at the little barks and the way he nabbed at Yuuri’s sweatpants, then rolling the sleeves of his grey sweater above his elbows.

 

There were already a few boxes piled outside, a few impulse-bought decorations and appliances they didn’t necessary had a use for. Their room emptied out slowly, most left behind were memorabilia that they weren’t really committed enough to give away or leave behind.

 

“What’s this?” Victor raised his eyebrows after lifting off a box full of bedsheets, beneath was another box covered in red cloth. He sat down by its level, letting out a hum as he pulled off the sheet, revealing a large sleek trunk. In an instant, he recognized what it was – Yuuri’s old storage for his work clothes before he retired.

 

A gentle press against his shoulder made Victor’s lips upturn a little wider, the faint scent of toast and mild coffee still a hint from their meal before they headed upstairs.

 

“You’re still as beautiful as you are back then,” Victor chirped, lifting the top up and having his eyes gloss over the old posters of Yuuri; drop dead gorgeous as he peered over his shoulder with a dark sultry grin on the image. Yuuri snorted in response, leaning in for a chaste kiss on Victor’s cheek before sitting beside him, pulling the framed posters off to the side.

 

“It’s only been five years, Victor. I’m not ancient.” Yuuri playfully said in reply, looking over at him with his own smile on his lips. Underneath the pile lay heaps of his old faux fur coats and feather headdresses. The accessories were taken out with slow care along with Victor easily carrying the heavy coats and folding them accordingly and placed onto the floor, beside were glossy gloves and little hats lined up and organized.

 

Yuuri’s costumes still glistened with glitter and jewels. Beautiful mesh and lace lingerie and body suits all packed in best condition; Victor felt a warm sensation wash all over his body. Every piece laid out one by one had a certain memory connected to both of them. He recognized the one he had used the first time he’d seen him on stage, covered in sheer and silky black chiffon cloth; underneath, gorgeous black and rhinestones on his lingerie with a hint of deep red fluttering by the sides of his thong.

 

Victor would say that he’s the luckiest one in this world for having to be able to enjoy exclusive private shows only for him and him alone, even if Yuuri already had retired from his work.

 

As he helped Yuuri place everything aside, he found himself a little amused at snippets of memories he’d have upon coming across the ones he was most familiar with.

 

“Vicchan!!” Victor perked up at the sudden intrusion to his nostalgic moment upon hearing Yuuri’s distressed call, attention quickly at the small puppy by the doorway with a bright red corset in his mouth. Their pet hopped and skittered away from the room when Yuuri quickly got up to chase him, Victor thinking twice if he should help but instead just watched his husband run off outside the room, laughing at him.

 

He was going to get back up and help Yuuri retrieve his lingerie from the evil grasp of their attention-loving dog when he paused upon coming across a glint that caught his eye, his lips quickly upturned into a smug grin.

 

* * *

 

 The chase lasted for around half an hour, and Yuuri was breathless, however, successful in retrieving his poor corset from the grasp of their toy poodle. He had to chase him to the kitchen, through their living room, and even until their garden until he managed to corner him by the corner of their house. Despite the very end where he had to carefully ease out the corset out of Vicchan’s mouth, he managed to pry it out without any damage. 

 

And he still couldn’t have the heart to be mad at the puppy with the way he nibbled at his sweatpants. Again.

 

After putting Vicchan back on the ground, he sighed before he turned the knob of the attic door open, letting out a loud shriek when he was greeted by what was inside.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor’s voice came low and… seductive? His arm rested ontop of a pile of boxes, the silhouette of his faux-fur throw covered body. Yuuri cleaned his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting it back on, coughing up at the sight before him.

 

Victor didn’t faze out of his impersonation despite the hilarious reaction. “Presenting to you, Eroska Lovelace.” Victor murmured with a low voice, then winking at Yuuri. He catwalked towards him with slow steps, much like how Yuuri did when he performed onstage with his high heels; he couldn’t control the silly grin on his lips as he did so, however. He stopped walking and reached out to pull an old chair to the centre, watching the way Yuuri seemed to suppress his laughter.

 

“Oh God,” Yuuri’s expression quickly changed in the next scene.

 

Victor threw the fur off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground to reveal Yuuri’s lingerie on Victor’s body.

 

Which was clearly _too_ small to fit on him.

 

The black beads of the lingerie were straining against his skin, the thin string clearly about to snap at any given moment. The mesh and Swarovski crystal embedded bralette was also barely hanging onto its locks, pairing panties stretching far _too_ much. The stockings also stretched and didn’t fit Victor’s legs _at all_ , black literally _transparent_. Yuuri had _no_ idea how was it possible for Victor to even manage to fit the garter belt which had suspenders that strained evidently tightly on his thigh. And _how_ did he even fit into those heels?!

 

Victor lifted his foot onto the chair, sticking his ass out and giving it a shake, sweeping his hair out of his face. Yuuri couldn’t suppress his laughter anymore, bursting out in a loud fit of giggles.

 

It wasn’t the end of it, Victor _still_ kept on going.

 

 _“Baby can’t you see? I’m calling,”_ Victor sang in a low voice, mimicking the burlesque performance version of the song Yuuri had performed to in the lingerie he was wearing right then. The way he sang probably couldn’t even be considered singing, hence Victor couldn’t even sing properly even when he did try to sing seriously. Yuuri snorted before laughing even harder.

 

“I hate you so much!” He cried. Victor looked over his shoulder and mock imitated Yuuri’s sultry look, even biting his lower lip to enhance the effect. Yuuri regretted ever even coming back to the attic.

 

Victor grinded his hips onto the chair, although it didn’t look as quite attractive or seductive at all with the way the fabric was literally about to _rip_ into half. He never really expected the day would come that his own husband would be pretending to be like him and imitating the way he’d performed Toxic on stage. Yuuri didn’t know it was possible to feel immense amusement and stress all at the same time.

 

 _“With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride, You're toxic I'm slippin' under with a taste of a poison paradise.”_ Victor continued his awful attempt of singing, moving in the same slow languid movements. He got off the chair and catwalked in the worst attempt a person could do. Halfway through he almost slipped in those heels, and he abandoned them right after.  Yuuri wasn’t even sure if he was genuinely trying or just doing everything as a joke.

 

Victor bent over and shook his ass, and Yuuri reached up and gave him a joking slap on his buttcheeks as he kept laughing at Victor’s awful attempt of impersonating him and his performance.

 

But as he got up, both of them froze.

 

The string snapped, beads falling over the place.

 

“VICTOR!” Yuuri was the first one to react, both his hands on his cheeks as he gasped, watching the beads come apart. Victor quickly straightened up, having the same shocked expression on his face.

 

“I’m sorry!!!” Victor quickly answered, facing Yuuri with a distressed expression plastered on his face.

 

“That was lingerie worth 500 dollars!!!”

 

“I’ll buy you one worth 1000 dollars! I’m sorry miliy!!!!”

 

They both locked shocked faces for a moment, both out of breath.

 

Then, they laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“God, Yuuri…” Kisses pressed up against the side of Victor’s cock, staring at his husband’s ever so gorgeous features. His long dark eyelashes, the way his face hasn’t aged that much at all. He was beautiful on stage, he was beautiful as the face of several lingerie photoshoots.

 

He was beautiful as his husband.

 

Victor’s heart picked up the pace, loving that this was his and his alone.

 

A sharp breath made Victor’s chest heave as Yuuri parted his small lips, the flat of his tongue against his tip.  There were fluttering kisses, the slow hand that worked out his thick base. Victor wished he’d left in a buttplug inside Yuuri beforehand.

 

He was still wearing the lingerie, strings hanging beadless and stockings already run and even ripped at the sides. Moments of laughter rapidly escalated into tension, and somehow, they’d ended up back in their room. Splendid. Victor loved it.

 

“God, _miliy_ , you’re beautiful.” Victor whispered, cupping the side of Yuuri’s head before letting it drift back up, running through his soft hair. The way he sank his mouth down onto his length made Victor groan, reaching for the back of his head and slowly easing him even lower with a gentle push while he grasped onto his hair.

 

Hitting the back of Yuuri’s throat made Victor swallow. Hard. Damn, he was so hard.

 

A little moan reverberated against his cock, eliciting a shudder from Victor. His lips parted as he breathed out in huffs, thoroughly enjoying the way Yuuri bobbed his head and played with his balls with his soft hands. It drove him _crazy_.

 

“Damn, the things I want to do to you.” Victor’s voice was low and hoarse, and he knew it shook Yuuri to the core. He knew from the way Yuuri’s eyes lifted up to look at him, the perfervid expression he could easily read at first glance.

 

Yuuri hollowed his cheekbones as he dragged off of Victor. Victor felt like losing it.

 

There was a soft ‘pop’ as he pulled off, a sheepish smirk on those pink lips. It was so peculiar that Victor could always say he looked so _innocent_ with the way he looked at him so dazedly, a trail of saliva still on his bottom lip. “Do it to me,” Yuuri’s voice teased like a riddle. Victor was done.

 

They flipped around in an instant, and like that, Victor’s switch just _flipped_. He ground his hips against Yuuri’s, and Yuuri arched right back against him. It was a _heavenly_ sight, the way Yuuri looked so beautiful with his hands grasping tightly on their cream sheets and the way his back arched so _perfectly_. Victor’s hands immediately found their way underneath, pulling Yuuri flush against his body as he rubbed his cock against Yuuri’s strained crotch.

 

The audacity that Yuuri was wearing a thong as if he knew that things would end up turning like this.

 

“You’re so naughty, Yuuri. You’re so naughty when you look at me like this, respond to my touch like this.” Victor’s voice almost growled, and he felt Yuuri shudder ontop of his touch. The soft moan was enough to give away he was getting impatient.

 

They lost each other like this so easily, and they gave in to their carnal desires without much hesitation. They matched each other’s passion so well, both with enough fervor and enough _desire_ to just _melt_ into each other.

 

Victor sometimes felt bad for being selfish that he wanted Yuuri to be all his, but with no hesitation, gave everything for him. What Victor doesn’t know is that Yuuri _wants_ to be his.

 

They kissed with much heat and passion, relishing the sensation of their sweat, their scents, their breaths, their bodies so _close_ in contact that if they probably wanted to, they would be one. But ever since the start, they had eyes dead-set on each other. It was only a natural inclination that they were attracted to each other, that they can lose each other in this so quickly, so willingly.

 

Yuuri pulled down, set back against the bed. He kicked his own undergarment off of his body as he sighed the moment Victor had pressed down against him once more the moment he’d let loose. Victor held him with a grip that was so tight it would bruise, Yuuri let out a pleased moan the moment he seemed to realize so.

 

He was about to reach for the bottle of lubricant when he heard a little giggle from underneath, making him blink and turn down at his husband. Yuuri looked at him with a smile on his lips, hardly covered by his two hands he kept against it while he seemed to try and not laugh. Victor couldn’t understand what was so funny, but he found himself smiling along.

 

“What’s so funny, beautiful?” A hand reached up and his fingers danced along the side of Yuuri’s head, the gold of his ring shining so fainting. Yuuri ended up laughing.

 

“Take the lingerie off!” Yuuri barely managed to say while he paused to catch breath. Victor widened his eyes, looking back down at his own body and realizing he still had the outfit on. He burst out in a similar fit laughter, leaning down as they both giggled and laughed about how they were both too into the moment without realizing that Victor just looked plain _silly_ with the bralette that’s literally about to just snap off as well.

 

They both managed to calm after a while, out of breath after the moment of laughter. Victor smiled at him, and Yuuri smiled back.

 

“God, I love you.”

 

“I love you,” Yuuri pulled Victor down for a sweet, chaste kiss. Victor easily complied, lips fitting ever so perfectly, everything in between that was left unsaid translated through the contact. Their mouths moved, and they both sighed in unison the moment they part.

 

Another set of smiles.

 

“Let’s get back to the show.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Toxic by Britney Spears  
> This is as requested and based off of @Phyxalia's (twitter & tumblr) burlesque AU. This event is set later on in their relationship after they got married already! HAHAHA Phyx told me she wanted to commission me to write this when we were discussing a few nights ago with our friends. All is fun! Bottom bunks are cool and also look at these two. 
> 
> When are they going to stop being so sweet in every au. Thanks i love it 
> 
> Also thank you for reading! I hope it was something nice and amusing to read! 
> 
> Catch me on twitter @euphonnias for more rambling  
> My tunglr is @euphonnia!


End file.
